The Young and the Hopeless
by BluE-RavE-GirL
Summary: While sleeping, a sleep demon comes along and disturbs Kagome's dreams by letting her suffer the concequences of seeing Inuyasha married to Kikyo.
1. Default Chapter

"The Young and the Hopeless"  
  
---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
B-R-G: Okay, this is my first EVER romance story IN MY WHOLE LIFE. Please be kind! ^-^  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Kagome was a normal girl with long, black hair and, oddly, was almost automatically wearing her school uniform.  
  
At least, while going down a well to feudal Japan.  
  
How in the world did this happen? she would always ask herself. I'm practically a hero 50 years ago! But she knew that one day she would be able to accept it. Besides, she had met a lot of good friends.  
  
For starters, there was Kaede. She was old, but wise, and oddly, a great person to hang around with.  
  
Then, Sango. She was a great warrior, and a beautiful woman with a sad past. But Kagome could see her as a caring mother and Kagome knew that she was already filled with a wonderful personality.  
  
Next was Shippo. He was annoying and otherwise, your normal, bratty-like little demon boy. But he was caring. And smart. And adorable. Everytime she though of him, Kagome laughed. She could see him as a teacher, at least, in the human world, without demons.  
  
The next in line was Miroku. The perverted monk with a great power. Well, it isn't his fault he's a perv. Kagome thought. I guess he's kinda used to trying to find a wife so he can pass on his power and his whole family line won't be ruined if he gets sucked into his Kazaana Although Miroku had some uncalled for abilities and rude hobbies, he was always down-to-earth.   
  
Well, not all the time.... I guess I see him married.... To Sango! Kagome laughed at what Sango would say when Kagome would mention her thoughts. But she knew. Kagome knew she had feelings for Miroku, even though she was afraid to admit them.  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
She knew who was next in her head.   
  
But no.... she couldn't!  
  
Because everytime Kagome thought of what Inuyasha would be after a few years, she thought of him.................  
  
Of him..........  
  
Him being...........  
  
Being married........................  
  
Married to..........  
  
This really pissed Kagome off. She couldn't see who Inuyasha was married to! Sometimes, she could see herself, standing next to Inuyasha, a big smile on her face. She was holding a child that looked oddly like a black-haired, young Inuyasha, with the pointed ears and red suit! They were standing in front of a traditional Japanese house. Two kids were running around her.   
  
Then, Inuyasha would turn around.  
  
"So, Kagome. Did you return to your would yet to get some food?"  
  
Kagome would smile.   
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha. I only brought home some of my fried eggs."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. Not an evil laugh, like he always did when they were still traveling. A real, heart-forced laugh.   
  
"God, Kagome! I meant those 'Instant Noodles' thing. Those things are good!" Kagome shook her head. Then she laughed.  
  
"Sit."  
  
Inuyasha would fall to the ground, while the children would gather around Inuyasha saying, "Dad! Remember to NEVER say bad things about mom's cooking! See what happens?!"  
  
Other times, Kagome could see someone else...  
  
Kagome couldn't understand why she saw her.  
  
The girl almost practically hated Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo would be sitting down on a rock by the river, staring at the big blue sky. She would be playing with her hair, and there would be a basket next to her feet. The basket was full of fruits. Juciy fruits. They looked tempting to eat.   
  
Then, Inuyasha would appear out of thin air. He had a sympathetic look on his face. As he would walk toward Kikyo, he would smile.  
  
"Kikyo."   
  
Kikyo turned around. A look of happiness would appear on her face. "Inuyasha!" She would proclaim. Then she would reach for her basket.  
  
"Here! The fruit for you. I know you really like these. They look delicious, don't they!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. He sat down next to Kikyo on the rock. "Thanks, Kikyo." He grabbed an apple from the basket and ate it devourosly.  
  
"Yum!" he would say.  
  
Kagome shook her head of both of the thoughts. Nothing would happen after they would find all the shinkon shards.  
  
Kagome walked toward the well. She looked inside it, and automatically, she saw a glimpse of Inuyasha and Kikyo, kissing.   
  
Her lip quivered.  
  
Better go down now, before Inuyasha suspects anything. She told herself. She inhaled air and exhaled. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears, and forced a smile on her face. 


	2. Chap 2: The strange girl in the tree

"The Young and the Hopeless"  
  
---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---  
  
B-R-G: Okay dudes, i am pratically in heaven with the reviews i'm getting. I love this fic too! ^-^ oh yeah, gomen nasai for the mispelled words, as i am not a great speller.   
  
Oh yeah! I haven't included a disclaimer yet!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Due to some rules here at fan fiction, I must include a disclaimer. "InuYasha" belongs to the richest woman in Japan, me.   
  
(No, just kidding! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!! NO, MAMA! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!) ^-^   
  
Although I wish I was the richest lady in Japan, I'm not. I'm one of the poor people that live in Japan (I'm also kidding here. Sumimasen! It's just that I'm high.... on sugar! HEE HEE HEE!).   
  
Anyway, InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.   
  
Now, on with the story!   
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()  
  
"Kagome, where the hell have you been?!"  
  
Kagome frowned as she watched Inuyasha pace around their camp they had made for the night.  
  
"It's been, like, forever since we found a Shikon shard! You know how long it takes Naraku to find a Shikon shard? Like this!"  
  
Inuyasha attempted to snap his fingers, but ended up making a sickening cracking noise with his knuckles.   
  
Kagome grinned. "You mean, like this?" She snapped her fingers, while Shippo rang with laughter.  
  
"YES! Exactly like that!"   
  
Sango sat up from her make-shift futon. "Stop yelling, Inuyasha! You know Kagome has a life outside fuedal Japan!"   
  
Shippo nodded. "She has this thing called Ske-owls where people learn stuff in order to become smart! And also, she has this place called ret-toe-ants where you eat food cooked by shelves! Right, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled. She remembered all the times she told Shippo about modern day Japan. "Almost, right, Shippo." she commented.  
  
"That's not the point!" yelled Inuyasha. "Naraku has more than 60 Shikon shards while we only have a handful! WE NEED MORE SHIKON SHARDS!"   
  
"Well, Inuyasha, if you want my help so much maybe you should stop yelling at me." replied Kagome with a sly grin. "Unless you want me going back to Modern Day Japan and never coming back here ever again."  
  
By the look on Inuyasha's face, Kagome could tell she had hit a soft spot.  
  
"Well, fine! But we start tomorrow after day-break!"  
  
Inuyasha lept into the nearest tree and shifted his movement in order to get comfortable. Kagome could hear him mutter, "I could've found some Shikon shards without the stupid girl's help."  
  
As Kagome fell lower into a deep sleep, she couldn't help but stare at Inuyasha, who was staring out into the moon, as if he was looking past the roundness and silverness. He had a deep look in his eyes, never blinking, never breathing.  
  
I wonder what he's thinking, thought Kagome as she stared silently. Possibly about his life traveling with three good friends, and me.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile every time he looked down on the ground at Kagome's sleeping bag. He had an angry look on his face, but once returning to the gaze of the moon, his eyes transmitted a deep, mysterious feeling.  
  
Sometimes I can never understand that youkai... Kagome thought as she gave in to the droopy feeling of sleepyness, and finally closed her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, an eerie noise was heard throughout the forest. A tree with a million branches and no leaves silently swayed with the breeze.  
  
The tree was awfully large and big, and it was a home to only one creature.  
  
A young, teenage girl with long, violet hair was sitting near the top of the large tree. She also was staring into the sky, with her big blue eyes. They were filled with not only sadness, but mystery, just like Inuyasha's eyes.   
  
The girl was wearing a long, white, silky nightgown, which flowed with the wind and acted like it was one with nature. The girl sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
A second later she opened them again, but her eyes didn't appear to have the same, blue feeling inside them. For one thing, they were red, with a hint of yellow to as if to say, "Yes, I am a hanyou."  
  
The girl smiled. An evil, ingenius smile that could take down a rampaging oxen tribe. She chuckled.   
  
"Oh, so many things to do in the middle of the night...." she said, speaking slowly and evenly, just like the sound of the ocean waves.  
  
She raised her hand. As she closed and opened them, a pack of cards appeared in her hand. She slowly shuffled them and placed them down on the branch, separating them one by one, each next to each other.  
  
She looked down at each one of them. "So many demons to choose from...." she whispered into the air. "I wonder which one will destory the most."  
  
The girl closed her eyes, smiling. "Let's see, most people are asleep now, and so no one is really awake. They must all be dreaming." The girl opened her eyes.   
  
"I know!" she exclaimed. Her hand moved over each demon card, one by one, until it stopped over one card. She smiled once more, and picked up the card. Automatically, as if it responded to her touch, it disappeared.   
  
The girl raised her hand, and in it appeared the card that she made disappear. The girl laughed.  
  
"Shibireruyoukai!" she exclaimed. "Run into the forest and attack the first person you see on ground! Let them dream their most awful dreams! Turn their dreams into a nightmare!"  
  
The girl laughed as hard and as evily as she could, while letting the card go. She watched it transform itself into a transparent spector and watched it float to the ground.  
  
"Excellent." she whispered.  
  
()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()   
  
B-R-G: So, how'd you like the second chapter? I didn't really include much humor in here, as I am saving my best jokes for last. And it just merely explained how it all began.   
  
I really liked it, didn't you?  
  
Unless, of course, you hate it.  
  
Well, it's your choice if you want to hate it or not! Just review! ^-^ 


End file.
